The Legacy of Alagaesia
by Averlovi
Summary: With the war over and so many stories finished, new paths appear and Eragon must heed the call again or risk the lands of Alagaesia fall into chaos once more. Post fourth book.
1. Chapter 1

**The Legacy of ****Alagaesia**

**_I won't spoil the book for those who have not read it yet but I have never been so let down by an author before. The last book butchered the whole series for me and for so many others. I do hope this fics will help my fellows move on from that disappointing ending. _**

**_This story will be based on the events after the final book, It will contain Eragon & Arya but I will not rush into it as that's not what us fans want, we want to see the relationship form but slowly. I will also try my very best to keep characters in _****their form. I will be looking for an experienced Beta reader to help me make this a high quality story. **

**_Contact me at _**_James_.uk_** if you are interested in becoming my Beta!**

_Chapter One – Brothers Return_

The mountains of northern Alagaesia were frozen and treacherous for any traveller and it was no different for Eragon. The sun was beginning to set and the temperature was soon to plummet below freezing. Any human man would've passed away or given up due to the cold by now even Eragon was getting frustrated at the freezing conditions. He was covered in bruises and cuts from scaling the mountain much to the displeasure of Saphira.

"_You know little one you could just get on my back and fly rather than the two of us crawling the mountain like a pair of Billy goats!_" Saphira voiced across their mental link. Eragon had insisted that they go by foot as flying at the height they were at the current weather would result in them being covered in a thin layer of ice in seconds. The risks of becoming ill on this journey were not worth the risk.

"_You know why we cannot fly, the sooner we get to Murtagh and Thorn the sooner we can get home_" Eragon replied whilst he pulled himself a little higher and in the process cutting the palm of his hand on a sharp frozen rock. "_However these cuts are becoming tiresome, I cannot heal them right now I need all my energy_" He continued to grumble. It had been a long time since he was in Alagaesia almost fifty years now, he wished he could see his family again he had received letters from them, telling him of Roran and Katrina having their children and how they were doing.

The last letter had been concerning, Roran was not doing well and Eragon wished he could go and see his cousin but his duties at Illera the dragon riders new stronghold some thirty miles off the Alagaesian shoreline. There was also one other person he was desperate to see, the painful memories of leaving the shore and her behind.

"_Do not fret little one, you will see her again of that I am sure I understand your pain_" Saphira said softly in his mind she had comforted him for months after they left. She had never seen her rider in so much pain not even when he fought Galbatorix. The nightmares still haunted him,Shruikan's cries as he drove his sword again and again into the dragon ending the mentally crippled beast. He took no joy in ending the evil kings life he took no joy in ending anyones life. "_As for Murtagh and Thorn, how are you even sure they are still in the north?_" She said thoughtfully. Eragon pulled himself up one more ledge and then rested agaisnt the cold hard rockface.

"_He better be, he needs to be at Illera I've trained hundreds of riders, It is time for him to help_" Eragon replied. "_Come on its not too far till we are up and over_" Saphira puffed smoke out of her nostrels as they both began the final assent.

Eragon's thoughts had been haunted by leaving Arya on that day fifty years ago, he wished he had reinforced his feelings to her before he left. He had been meaning to visit whenever he could but again his duties got in the way. He vowed silently that he would go to those beautiful forests again and see her, it would only be a matter of time.

"_Saphira we will go to visit Roran after this, something doesn't feel right_" Eragon voiced. It had been too long.

"_I agree little one_" She replied thoughtfully "_We are on lower ground now, we can fly low, get on!_"

It felt good to be in Saphira's saddle once more as they flew across the northern lands of Alagaesia, the grow below was covered in white snow which reflected the suns glare making it painful to look down over the landscape. He had an idea where murtagh could be, after many years alone training new riders he would familerise himself with many maps of the world learning all he could. He and Saphira were flying towards the ruins of an old watch tower, rumoured to have guarded the serects of the grey folk, no such proof was ever found. They had been flying for a few hours before finally Saphira spotted the ruins in the distance.

"_Eragon there it is!_" Saphira exclaimed before diving. A nervous feeling gripped Eragon as they both came closer to the tower. Who knew what had become of them both or even if they were here in the first place. They landed at the foot of the tower and stood still briefly to assess the situation. "_Your nervous little one, he is not that man anymore_"

"_Umm many things have changed Saphira, be ready just in case, wait here ok?_" Eragon replied before drawing Brisingr and walking into the tower. It was ruined that was for sure the floor was cracked, books were strewed about and weapons lay broken. Eragon continued his way around the tower before reaching the stairs. "_This place feels … odd_" Eragon relayed to Saphira before going upstairs, what he saw greatly disturbed him. There was blood stains littered around the walls and the floor, what made it worse was that it was fresh.

"_Little one!"_ Saphira bellowed, before Eragon could reply there was a twang followed by a thud. Eragon cried in pain as an arrow hit him in the shoulder. Saphira roared in rage and took flight. Eragon yanked the arrow from his shoulder and cursed himself for being lax however another twang was heard, this time he moved out of the way and the arrow shaft split agaisnt the wall. He looked up too see a shadowy figure charge at him screaming, Eragon's reflexes reacted instantly and thrusted Brisingr into the figures chest and twisted the blade before wretching it free. Blood sprayed over his light armour, he didn't have time to pause before more screams were heard and more shadowy figures poured through doorways. He could not make out what they were, they looked human but they didn't sound human. Eragon parried and slashed at anything that got close, a scream came from behind him and he span around to meet his attacker.

The body slumped in front of him before he could react and another figure stood behind him.

"Hello little brother"

_**Ok there is the start, I will need a beta to bounce Ideas from and check my work but I hope the first chapter has caught your interest. More background information will come later in the story and I will get to Eragon and Arya but not too soon. **_

_**Averlovi**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Legacy of Alagaesia**

_**Thank you to those who have taken to time to review, it is great to know you like the story. As for those who assumed that Murtagh is insane or evil let me build the story first before you think that haha. I have contacted a Beta Reader and I hope they come on board with my writing. **_

_**Anyway onward with the writing, enjoy!**_

_Chapter Two – Dire Situations _

Eragon stared at his half brother for a brief second before their attackers rushed in again; standing back-to-back Eragon and Murtagh engaged their foes, cutting through them like a hot knife through butter. Brisingr and Zar'oc flashed in the dimly lit tower as they hacked and stabbed at their enemies. Eragon began to grow frustrated and tiresome with the constant flow of this strange enemy.

"_Saphira, I've found Murtagh__,__ we need to get out of here!_" Eragon relayed to his dragon as the creatures kept pouring in. Seconds later there was a crash followed by bricks and stone flying into the hallway of the tower. Saphira had burst through the side wall allowing the cold air to rush in and also allowing sunlight to cast its glow on the creatures. What Eragon saw horrified him, their skin was a seared black as if they had been burnt by the sun itself and had many intends and creases, their eyes were a murky yellow and their mouths were lined with sharp pointed teeth.

"_Get on you two!_" Saphira bellowed. The brothers wasted no time in fighting their way through to Saphira and mounting up before she flew back out of the tower. Eragon looked behind him; the tower was slowly crumpling under its own weight. "_What were those things__?__I thought I__ told you to be careful Eragon!_"

"They are Vareka, Thorn and I have been hunting them for years" Murtagh replied whilst inspecting Eragon's wound. "Your shoulder is going to be fine, be thankful it didn't ruin that pretty face of yours. Where would you be with the ladies without that" he finished with a small smirk lining his face.

"Where is Thorn?" Eragon asked before putting his hand up quickly as a signal "Tell me once we land, you have much explaining to do" Eragon finished. Those creatures had left him with a horrid memory in his mind; he had heard rumours of strange beings in the north, creatures that stalked the night. He, like everyone else, passed them off as myths, maybe there was more to these unexplored lands than they knew. In the distance he saw a red speck gathering pace towards them, Thorn had arrived. Saphira circled to land in a small copse of trees to keep out of sight.

After dismounting an awkward silence ensured, the two riders and their dragons just stood staring and one another unknowing what to say.

"I thank you for back there brother, that could've gotten ugly." Eragon said breaking the silence. There was another pause, Eragon didn't think it would be this awkward with his own brother even after all these years. Thorn had grown, he was lean, tall and his ruby scales rivalled even the finest of stones.

"Your talents with the blade have improved dramatically brother, the Vareka are very powerful, one alone could easily kill a group of men" Murtagh replied he glanced at Saphira quickly before resettling his gaze on Eragon. "What brings you to these northern landscapes Eragon, does the leader of the riders need someone to hold his hand?" Murtagh questioned in a condescending tone. It had been fifty years and his mockery hadn't changed and his smirk was still plastered across his face. Eragon wanted to ask him so much about this threat of the Vareka but there were more pressing matters.

"Some personal matters have been interfering with my teachings of the new riders; Roran is ... he is dying brother." Eragon replied. This was not the reconciliation that he wanted with his brother after all this time, but there was another time for the ideal reunion. "His daughter and her children sent me a letter explaining his health, I must go, however I do not know how long I will be gone" Eragon finished and waited silently for his brother's reply.

"_Your riders won't accept us after everything that has happened_" Thorn injected breaking the silence. Eragon had covered this issue, he had taught all the riders about the nature of one's true name and the hold it had over others. He had also taught them the history of Galbatorix's reign of terror and the crimes he had committed.

"_The riders know of your plight, many wish to meet the great Murtagh and Thorn who overcame the evil king's control__._" Saphira replied to the ruby dragons doubts. Murtagh and Thorn conversed whilst Eragon and Saphira waited patiently "_Thorn has grown little one, the poor dragon should not have been forced to grow so quickly and forcefully_" Saphira hummed thoughtfully. Eragon remained silent he had worked with many young riders who had all been affected by the war in one way or another, he had to help those who had to come to terms with their immortality which in time would become a curse. Thorn and Murtagh were no different; they had been affected deeply by the conflict and even before.

"We will travel to Illera, will you return with us or travel to Roran from here?" Murtagh asked his arms folded. Eragon needed to get to Roran as soon as he could, after a few moments of thought he walked up to Murtagh and clasped him on the shoulder.

"Ride fast brother, tell the riders of the Vareka, look through our library, and find anything you can on the sightings or myths" Eragon said looking to Murtagh and Thorn. "I must get to Roran and quickly I fear he may not have much more time" Eragon finished sombrely. Murtagh offered a half smile understanding his half-brother's pain.

"I wish to say my goodbyes if it is time, however I will return to Illera and see to this Vareka issue, they remain sighted only here for now though." Murtagh said before he turned around and mounted Thorn. "May the winds be fair to you both" and with that Thorn launched into the air.

"_Are you ready little one?_" Saphira asked.

"_Let __u__s make haste__._" Eragon replied before mounting Saphira before she too launched into the sky. "_Please hang on Roran_".

_**I know the chapters are currently short but they will grow larger as the story gets going, Murtagh will have chapters to himself also later in the story and the Vareka are a dangerous foe but more on that in the future. Again Murtagh isn't just going to arrive at Illera and have the red carpet but I feel there is a whole few chapters needed for that. **_

_**Read and I hope you Review I love hearing from you all**_

_**Averlovi**_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Legacy of Alagaesia**

**_Hey guys I__am really enjoy this fic, however I'm not enjoying the large amount of e-mails saying the about of story alerts I have and favourites I have. Don't get me wrong it's great! However it's a disappointment when I get those and no review, all feedback is taken in and worked on. This chapter is an interesting one and will give you guys more questions to wait for the answers of. _**

_**Enjoy the chapter guys and a big thank you to my Beta they have offered great insight and exposed some nasty habits I have when writing so I'm glad I have them on board. **_

_Chapter Three – Visions & The Maiden _

The nights had become colder in recent weeks, the trees began to lose their leaves and many woodland creatures began to hibernate. Winter was coming. Eragon slept peacefully against Saphira's side whilst she draped a wing over him for warmth. The journey was nearly over; only another half-a-days travel and they would arrive at Carvahall. Eragon stirred quietly in his slumber; his dream peaceful to an onlooker but that was far from the truth.

_A great battle raged around Eragon; screams of the dieing and injured filled his ears as well as the crashing of steel upon steel. He looked up to see dragons, hundreds of dragons engaged in combat with strange creatures that engaged them toe to toe with the trained dragons. He saw humans, elves, dwarfs and riders alike fighting side by side against a vast enemy. _

"_Master Eragon, we are outnumbered; the riders are keeping an even fight with those things in the sky; but numbers on the battlefield are dwindling! Sir what shall we do?" A heavy solider yelled over the noise of the battle. Eragon recognised the voice as his guard Valanor; he wielded his spear and shield effortlessly cleaving his way through the enemy. His armour was crafted out of the finest metals; fashioned to be light weight and strong. The armour reflected the forests of Illera. "Sir what should we do?" Valanor urged whilst he caved in a foes skull with his shield and driving his spear through another's gut. _

"_Pull the army back; pull them back to the bridge I want spears forward and archers behind, ensure the mages are scattered" Eragon responded before scanning the skies for Saphira. "I'll get the riders out inform the men, be safe Valanor"_

"_Little one I'm coming!" Saphira called through their mental link. Eragon watched as she tore through one of the flying monsters and burnt another three to a crisp. She landed with a thud and lashed her tail at any of the foes nearby. "We haven't lost any riders by there are many injured; Murtagh is struggling, as is Thorn" Saphira relayed her information to her rider. _

"_Let us take to the sky," Eragon ordered softly; Saphira launched into the sky and circled the battlefield. The army was slowly retreating; ensuring their backs were not exposed to more death. "I thought the pain and suffering was over!" Eragon yelled as he and Saphira flew into the fray in the sky hacking and burning the creatures. Their bat like appearance was horrid to see, amidst the black horrors in the sky were the flashes of blue, red, green, black, white, purple and brown; the dragons and their riders were slaying many foes but the battle and taken its toll on them also. _

"_Brother!" Murtagh called out mentally; his voice sounded weak and tiresome. Eragon scanned the area franticly looking for his brother. He spotted him and Thorn fighting five or six of the creatures alone; Thorn dwarfed them in size and power the battle had taken large amounts of energy from him. "We are pulling out; I have ensured the younger riders have pulled back to Illera they will inform the others" Murtagh replied as he thrust Zar'roc into the stomach of one of the winged creatures before yanking it out with some effort. _

"_Okay you need to get yourselves out of here; go!" Eragon replied before he and Saphira relayed this order to every rider. They were in full retreat; he and Saphira circled the rear of the riders and the army ensuring their foes took heavy loses. He and Saphira had just reined another torrent of flames over the pursing forces when they saw a sight that caused Eragon's heart to drop. An ear splitting screech sounded in the air; he and Saphira turned to see a huge black shape appear in the distance behind the apposing army. Eragon watched helplessly as he felt a huge surge of power ripped from the shadow and passed by Eragon and Saphira before colliding with a rider at the back of the fleeing party. It was Murtagh. _

"_No!" Eragon screamed as Thorn crashed into ground and Murtagh crumpled into the earth next to the mighty red dragon; he watched as Zar'roc imbedded itself next to him. Everything seemed to slow down; Saphira let out a roar of rage and dived towards their location. She landed roughly onto the grass and rushed over to Thorn; Eragon dismounted quickly and sprinted towards Murtagh. "Murtagh no!" Eragon yelled as he turned his brother over; his eyes were open but they held no life. Rage filled Eragon's very core; it had been a long time since he had felt that emotion; his fists clenched drawing blood from his palm. Brisingr seemed to respond to his emotions; a faint ringing sounded from the blade. _

Eragon awoke drawing his blade and screaming at the top of his lungs; Saphira awoke quickly and rose to meet the danger. Eragon suddenly stopped; his breaths rapid and heavy. What had he just seen?

"_What is it little one?_" Saphira asked worried.

"Just a dream" Eragon responded quietly. He hoped that it was a dream; if not he would need to notify his fellow riders. He slowly laid his head back down hoping for a dreamless sleep. Saphira looked at him with concern before laying back down herself.

…

"My queen; the people would like to know when you are to take a mate; your mother ruled for so long alone without your father. Surely you must feel some urge of a partner in your life" Vanir asked for what felt like the one hundredth time this decade. "You're a queen, a rider and also a maiden; any elf would take you" Vanir finished. Arya sat in her quarters with a blank expression adored on her face. Did no one understand she had no desire to take a mate; she knew one day she may do but she would not take just anyone.

"Vanir how many times must I say this; I am not interested in a mate" Arya retorted she was growing tired of this; for fifty years she had kept her emotions locked away from everyone apart from her dragon of course.

"Very well my queen; may I say something?" Vanir asked slowly. Arya nodded slowly. "You have changed since Shadeslayer left; I hear rumours that he is currently in Alagaesia right now visiting Stronghammer" Vanir explained before bowing respectively and walked out of the room. Arya remained still; so Eragon had returned.

"_It has been a long fifty years; even by our standards Arya_" Fírnen said across his link. Arya still stood there; she did not know whether to be angry or happy. Whatever she felt; she knew Eragon was back, but would he come to the city and how much would he have changed?

_**Ok there we go again the story is slowly getting there. Note Arya is not admitting her feelings for Eragon yet or anytime soon there is much more for now. The term Maiden for those who don't know is the name for a woman who has not had sex; well that is what they called in back in the Dark Age era. I just thought it sounded better than virgin. **_

_**I hope there are plenty of reviews but I'm not one of those authors than demand reviews otherwise they wont post but it does motivate me hope you look forward to the next instalment. **_

_**Averlovi**_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Legacy of Alagaesia **

_**Hi guys I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. The story will start to shape now and characters will start to be introduced. **_

* * *

><p><em><em>_Chapter Four – Welcome to Illera _

The seas were raging below Thorn and Murtagh as they tore across the sky heading eastward toward Illera; the stronghold of the dragon riders. Murtagh cast his gaze at the ocean as the waves roared in the rough oceanic winds; the waves were easily twenty foot high at least making it impossible for any ship to sail. Murtagh was nervous to say the least; how the riders would would receive him. Eragon had assured him that the riders had all been taught the history of the war but it still didn't ease his mind. Thorn read his riders concerns and probed into his mind.

"_Do not fret my rider; your brother would not send you to you're death at the hands of his riders_" Thorn spoke with his deep voice. The input from his dragon calmed his worries somewhat but he could tell even Thorn was on edge about meeting his brethren. They had both had every little dealings with other dragons apart from Saphira and Shiukian the latter dragon being so conflicted and damaged the pair had felt pity on the poor creature; it was the kindest thing to do once Arya ended his life. "_Imagine the pain he must have felt losing his rider so young and then being forced to kill his kin_" Thorn spoke sombrely. Murtagh just silently nodded.

Murtagh surveyed the vast expanse of water that lay all around; his sight joined with Thorn's allowed him to see over miles and miles of ocean. He often wondered what Illera was like; his brother had clearly been up to the task; he had heard tales of the legendary leader of the riders whose power was unending and his modesty and kindest was pure. He had often wondered how knowledgeable and powerful Eragon had truly become since leaving Alagaesia; his question was answered when he fought side by side with him in that watchtower. Murtagh hated to admit it; but his brother could easily have crushed both him and Thorn even without the help of Saphira; he could sense the strength that resided in his brother. _Yet he hadn't changed since the day he met him_.

"_You're brother is an honourable man; few who hold power maintain such compassion and modesty_" Thorn interjected.

"_That is true; I am wondering if there is truly any flaw to the man; how do you think his relations with Arya are? He was very .. Fond to say the least_" Murtagh responded to his dragons comment. He knew of Eragon's feelings towards the elven maiden; he himself had loved a woman. Nasuada had been the pearl of his eye. The memory of her had kept his hope intact when in the clutches of the king. He often wondered how she faired; wondered if she had found another to love even wondered if she was still alive. He was broken from his thoughts when he felt a sudden rush from Thorn.

"_Illera is on the horizon Murtagh!_" Thorn relayed before increasing his speed whilst letting how a huge roar announcing their arrival. As they neared the island stronghold both rider and dragon saw three shapes rise from the top of the castle and head towards them. "Other dragons Murtagh" Thorn practically yelled through their mental link. Murtagh could sense his dragons' excitement as the shapes were rapidly approaching. It was a matter of seconds until the three dragons slowed and circled him and Thorn. One of the dragons was a golden colour that reflected the sun almost painfully; its size was huge; only marginally smaller than Thorn. The other two dragons were smaller and were an onyx black colour. The three riders all wore helmets that were beautifully crafted as was their armour.

"_We were clearly expected_" Murtagh thought. The three dragons circled them slowly; Murtagh felt the silence was somewhat haunting. These dragons were amazing beasts all beautifully grown; scales glittering the sunlight. The rider upon the golden dragon removed their helm; Murtagh was taken aback as the rider was a human female. She had hair that almost matched her dragon's scales and eyes that reminded him of Saphira's scales; she was breathtaking.

"Hail Murtagh Rider of Thorn; we have been expecting you for sometime now; I am Elisa Rider of Forgost and these riders are Flevedir Rider of Tanith and Lithia Rider of Nomath" Elisa spoke welcoming Murtagh. "You are expected at the castle follow us I will show you to your duties while Eragon-Ebilith is absent" without another word she pulled on her helm once more and her dragon snorted before flying back towards Illera. Thorn quickly followed his kin. As they drew closer to the castle they Murtagh saw a platform extend out from the walls; clearing designed for dragons to land. Forgost landed gracefully on the platform before moving to allow the others to land.

Murtagh looked at the castle and the town below in awe; the walls were the purist of white and adored with beautiful snaking vines. The elves had clearly had a major role in designing such a hold for the dragons. It was beautiful. His examination was cut short but light footfalls along the walkway that extended from the castle itself; a group of heavily armed soldiers carrying the finest shields and spears marched towards the riders; they were led by an elf wielding a curved spear and was adored in fine armour fit for a king.

"Ah Elisa you return with the new comer" The elf spoke before bowing to Elisa and slowly walked over towards Murtagh. "I have not had the chance to see the legendary Murtagh who broke the very bonds of Galbatorix himself; I am Valanor head of the Illera guards; tell me what news of Eragon" Valanor asked softly.

"He is going to see our cousin Roran who is currently of ill health; he is otherwise well" Murtagh responded "He also would like us to scan the records for information on a race called the Vareka; we were attacked by them north of the Alagaesia mountains" Valanor nodded understanding Murtagh's request.

"Elisa will show you to your quarters I am sure; we will all remember Roran Stronghammer and he will be honoured here" Valanor noted before bowing and he and his men returned to the castle. The wind was blowing strong now as they stood silently on the platform. Murtagh gazed in awe that the stronghold still unable to believe it; dragons flew majestically over the town below the castle; Eragon had truly done a wonderful thing restoring the dragons. He was snapped out of his thoughts by the tapping of steel boots.

"Come Murtagh; I shall show you to your quarters; Thorn, Saphira informed me that you may stay in her roost; it is in the highest tower of the stronghold" Elisa said curtly before beckoning for Murtagh to follow. Flevedir and Lithia bowed their heads in respect towards Elisa before mounting their dragons and launching into the sky; Forgost and Thorn followed suit. Elisa turned and headed in the direction Valanor had just taken. It was at this moment Murtagh saw the sword that hung by her hip. It was Naegling. The golden blade hung at her hip; obviously Eragon had passed the blade down to her; he flinched at the memory of the sword.

As they entered the castle walls the buildings true beauty came to be. The walkways were of a white stone cobbles beautifully laid out; in the centre of the courtyard was a fountain in the shape of a dragon roaring into the sky; the water sprayed into the air via its mouth. Upon the dragon sat a rider with his sword held high above his head; Murtagh assumed it was a tribute to all Eragon and Saphira had done for the world. As they walked into the central hall of the keep many riders and guards stopped at stared at them; Murtagh swore they glanced at Zar'roc with a look of disgust. It was not long before Elisa took a right down one of the many corridors of the castle before stopping at a door.

"This will be your room for your stay rider" Elisa stated before opening the door for him. Murtagh stood still for a moment before entering; the room was beautiful much like the rest of Illera. It held a bed, wash closet and a desk along with other decoration items.

"May I ask where you acquired Naegling?" Murtagh asked with a frown; he was confused as to way Elisa would be granted with such a gift. Elisa held a stone like expression for a few moments before leaning against the doorway. Murtagh thought she was beautiful; she was bound to be mated or have some relationship with someone.

"Eragon-Ebilith presented it to me after I completed my training; it was a wonderful gift and I am eternally grateful; he is a very kind man" Elisa responded. Murtagh saw a flicker of some emotion behind her lovely eyes. "How was Eragon when you saw him?" Elisa asked again with another flicker of emotion behind her eyes. Murtagh laughed internally; it looked like his brother had an admirer in his ranks.

"He looked well; he is hiding his despair of Roran's condition; but he is well" Murtagh replied whilst placing Zar'roc on his bed. He noticed Elisa glare at the sword before nodded slowly. "You care for my brother greatly don't you Elisa?" he questioned as he took a seat.

"He has taken care and trained us all why would I not; anyway the day is yours; there is a meeting in the main hall tomorrow morning, be present" Elisa retorted before hurrying away. Murtagh chuckled before looking outside of his window. _It is wonderful here _he thought to himself.

Elisa walked briskly down the corridor; muttering curses about the red rider. She had hide her emotions so well around Eragon so to not affect their friendship.

"_You're a fully trained rider now little one; you could tell him_" Forgost said with a chuckle through there link. Elisa ignored her dragons taunt and carried on with her duties.

…..

Arya sat calmly whilst her court argued over the return of Eragon and whether it was wise to hold a celebration just In the chance he came to the city to visit. The elves since the war had been very quiet; their time was spent repairing the damage done in the empire and then swiftly returning to the forests. The news of Eragon in Alagaesia had spread fast and everyone was excited about the possibility of meeting the rider again. Many stories had cropped up; some saying that Saphira's beauty and size had increased tenfold and that Eragon was powerful beyond compare.

"My queen; what say you on this matter; do we prepare for a celebration?" An elf asked her. Arya had grown tired of his debate. There was no reason for Eragon to come here; he had far more to worry about than visiting the elves.

"Eragon is a busy man now; he leads the new order of riders; he is in Alagaesia with a family situation. He will not come" Arya retorted. The elves around the table nodded in agreement and disappointment. The mains doors of the hall flew open and an elf dressed in travel armour rushed in with an expression of urgency. The elf was Lennia and dragon rider that Eragon had sent to live in Ellesmera as a consort for Illera. Her dragon Nathila was a frost white and reminded Arya of Saphira in many ways for her wisdom. "What is it Lennia?" Arya questioned.

"Forgive me Queen Arya but there is dire news; a small village some hundread leagues from the forest is under siege" Lennia said in a breathless tone; she and Nathila had obviously rushed from the scene with all haste. The court was silent; most had the expression of confusion some anger.

"Who is leading the attack?" Arya asked.

"We do not know; I only saw them from the skies; but they were a foe like anything I have ever seen; their skin was black and they let out this horrid screaming war cry" Lennia responded before standing upright; there was a rush of wind followed by a thud. Nathila padded into the hall and stopped behind her rider. "We must make haste; we are going to contact Eragon-Ebilith; only he can mobilise the riders" Lennia finished before mounting Nathila.

"Lennia wait; the riders should not be involved; we are not soldiers" Arya called out. Lennia turned her head to face the Queen.

"Master Eragon also trained us to protect the weak and the troubled; forgive me Queen Arya; but you possess no authority over me as a rider" Lennia responded politely. Arya closed her eyes; she knew Lennia was right. "I assume you shall not be flying with us your majesty; I will inform Eragon of the situation from my tree" Nathila let out a roar before launching into the skies. Arya and her court watched as the white dragon fly into the forest.

"_She is right Arya; Eragon must be informed; this threat cannot go unchallenged we will show the world the riders will not stand idle by this time_" Firnen echoed through their link. Arya agreed; Eragon would not doubt lead the leaders to the threat.

"Prepare to have a few riders stay with us; no doubt they will come here to rally before taking to the field" Arya ordered her court. They all nodded before scattering to make the arrangements. If the riders got involved she may be called upon; they would crush the foe; although Arya had a dark feeling about the troubles that were brewing to the north.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok now the story is in motion finally and you will see how well the riders have been trained<strong>_

_**I would like to thank those who actually take the time to review your stars and for those who keep adding stories alerts and no review. Shame on you!**_

_**Chapter Five Preview **_

_**He feel to his knees as tears streamed down his face; anger enveloped him as he punched the ground beneath him causing the stones to crack and splinter. **_

_**Averlovi**_


	5. Chapter 5

**The Legacy of Alagaesia **

_**Thank you for all the reviews; being dyslexic sets me at a slight disadvantage on spelling and grammar but I will do my best. I have had a few reviews that seem to just assume events; such as Eragon being far more powerful than Murtagh, I haven't mentioned that I will touch on how powerful he has become over the years later but don't worry he wont be a godlike power. **_

_**This chapter is mainly the Roran scene; for those who despair easily this chapter may not be the best for you. The song for this chapter is May it Be by Enya a very powerful and emotional song that plays throughout the chapter.**_

_**A little bit of Eragon/Elisa in this chapter but don't worry all will be well for those Eragon/Arya shippers that includes me. **_

_Chapter Five – Heroes Despair & Revelations_

Eragon stood a few meters from the stone house that stood before him; he could sense that this visit would be the last time he saw Roran. Saphira stood behind him silently- neither wanting to speak in fear of shattering the sense of denial that surrounded Eragon's mind. He took a slow breath before walking towards the door and knocking twice before stepping back a pace. A few agonising moments later, the oak door opened and a middle aged woman appeared. Her bloodshot eyes went wide in shock as she saw Eragon and Saphira.

"Uncle Eragon?" She choked. It was Eliane, Roran and Katrina's daughter. Eragon nodded silently.

"Aye it is I, Eliane- how is he?" Eragon asked. Eliane cast her eyes downward and her shoulders began to shake slowly as more tears began to escape her green orbs. Eragon knew that he didn't have much time before Roran would pass into the realm of his ancestors. He took a few steps towards Eliane before gently embracing her in an attempt to comfort her. He had never met his niece face to face; meeting her like this was almost as painful as what he was about to experience.

"I must go to him. Can you take me to him?" Eragon asked softly. Eliane nodded slowly before leading Eragon into the house. Saphira lay down and bowed her head silently in respect.

They stopped in front of Roran and Katrina's bedroom and paused before entering, and Eragon prepared himself for the inevitable. Eliane, whose eyes were now flooding with more tears slowly opened the door and lead Eragon in.

He saw Katrina sitting by the bed holding Roran's hand whilst her head rested on his chest. The sight caused a lump to slowly form in his throat- the couple had loved each other dearly and now deaths embrace was going to tear them apart. Katrina turned to see who had entered the room and when she saw Eragon standing in the doorway, she rushed over to him and pulled him into an embrace.

The ravages of time had not been kind to her. She was frail and grey. The half-a-century mark had cast weary lines upon her once beautiful skin. Yet time had not touched him, and Eragon cursed his eternal life. He would be subjected to watch all those he loved pass away. Every man and woman he fought with during the war, and Nasuada could barely remember anything anymore as time had slowly taken her mind.

"Eragon, he does not have long he wants to talk to you. We thought you'd never come" Katrina sobbed into his tunic. Eragon closed his eyes before planting a soft kiss upon her head. He slowly stepped around Katrina who now clung to her daughter. Eragon sat beside the bed and looked at Roran with an expression of sadness. He didn't dare speak- he couldn't speak; the last of his blood family were on the edge of death and the pain was nearly unbearable. Roran opened his eyes and smiled weakly at Eragon.

"Eragon my brother; I'm glad you have come" Roran started before coughing. Eragon quickly placed a hand over his; the tears were slowly forming in his eyes. Roran looked at him with a strange expression before speaking once more.

"A dragon rider crying? I didn't think you were able" Roran laughed quietly. Eragon let out a noise that was somewhere between a laugh and a sob. Roran's expression softened before placing his hand over his cousins.

"I'm sorry, Roran. I should be strong for you as you were for me during the war," Eragon said as the tears began to fall. He couldn't bare the pain. He was watching his cousin die before him and there was no magic in the world that could help him. Roran's eyes were slowly filling with tears as the cousins knew that these would be the last few moments they would have together. He beckoned for Katrina and Eliane to come over. They all sat beside Eragon and joined hands.

"May you sleep in eternal peace" Eragon whispered softly. Roran's eyes slowly closed and after a few minutes had passed and his eyes remained closed. As the hours slipped by Roran Stronghammer passed peacefully into the void. Eragon heard Saphira let out a morning roar that echoed across the valley. Katrina sobbed into her daughter's chest, clutching Roran's lifeless hand to her chest. Eragon stood slowly and stepped outside of the house. He stared up at the grey sky before falling to his knees, creating a dull thud as they hit the earth. The tears fell freely now and he felt Saphira land next to him, and place her snout on his head in an effort to console him.

"_He __went __peacefully __little __one;__he __was __also __at __peace __because __he __got __to __say __goodbye __to __you __and __his __family.__He __will __be __forever __remembered __in __our __hearts,_" Saphira softly spoke through their link. Eragon let the sobs take control as he crouched into a ball. Saphira stood over him; she could feel her riders pain and no amount of comforting could help her rider at the moment. She looked sky bound. _Farewell__Roran__Stronghammer_ she thought silently.

Eragon let out a cry of pain before slamming his fist into the earth beneath him; the earth cracked beneath him. He could not live with this pain after each passing of a friend. Nasuada or Katrina next. Then who? In the distance he heard a very familiar, faint noise. They were the sound of dragon wings approaching. He looked up to see six dragons gliding from the east. It took only a matter of minutes before the dragons landed front of the rider and dragon. One of the dragons was Forgost and his rider Elisa. She jumped down and rushed over to Eragon who still had tears falling. She knelt down to his level and slowly brought him into an embrace of comfort. The other riders and their dragons bowed their heads in respect of their leader and the passing of Roran.

"Forgive me, Ebilith. We do not wish to intrude on this day but dire needs have arisen." Elisa spoke softly as she pulled away slightly from Eragon and looked him in the eye. Eragon raised his head straight away.

"We have received word from Lennia in Ellesmera that there is a village under siege outside of the great forest" Elisa finished. Eragon nodded before rising.

"We ride for Ellesmera; we need to know more of the situation before we engage," Eragon started his orders before turning to face Roran's home.

"I must speak with my family; be ready to leave shortly."

…

The group landed for rest just outside Du Weldenhaven so that their dragons could rest and hunt. Eragon stared at the camp fire watching it as it flickered and cracked. He still felt the bitter taste of immortality. Leaving Katrina and Eliane so soon pained him, but his duties had gotten in the way once more. The other riders slept and as most were in their advanced stages of combat training so this situation provided the perfect test to hone their skills. Eragon watched as his riders slept peacefully, thanking whatever gods lay in the skies that they were not born into a world of war.

"Ebilith, are you ok?" a voice spoke from behind him. Eragon turned to see Elisa looking at him with a small smile on her beautiful features.

"Please no formalities Elisa speak freely. I am coping thank you," Eragon responded returning her smile. Elisa stood and extended her hand.

"Come walk with me?" Elisa asked in a somewhat innocent tone that reminded him so much of Katrina when she was younger. Eragon returned her smile and gratefully accepted her hand and they began to walk away from the campsite. The night sky was void of any cloud cover and presented a obsidian blanket over the world. Eragon and Elisa walked slowly through the vase plains that stretched for miles each way save the forest edge; they both eased to a stop when they were atop a small grassy knoll. Elisa sat down and motioned Eragon to do the same.

"I hoped that after Galbatorix fell that we would know an everlasting peace; I was naïve to think so." Eragon stated as he stared towards the sky watching the stars. Elisa looked over at the leader of the riders; all the riders of Illera had read and had been told of the deeds that Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira. They all admired him greatly and never had a rider or dragon spoke ill of either; she had admired them both for years; training had been hard for her as she did have a small attraction the to the rider and constantly found herself staring.

"You were not naïve. After all you had done it was right for you to hope- you give the riders and their dragons something to train for. They want to protect their loved ones," Elisa responded she gently raised her hand to his shoulder. She didn't want to act foolish around him. Eragon turned his head to face her.

Elisa had been one of the finest students he had ever taught. She was a human of eighteen years when Forgost hatched for her. She was very beautiful and in appearance she had never aged even though she was sixty-eight years of age now. Once she had passed her final test as a rider he presented her with Naegling as a gift; it matched Forgost scales perfectly.

"Thank you Elisa. Let us hope this siege comes to nothing; the northern lands remain largely unsearched I no not what foe could the attackers be; I trust Murtagh has settled?" Eragon asked after his brother.

"He is fine. Many of the riders and their dragons are wary but none hold ill will," Elisa replied softly her hand still remained upon his shoulder. Eragon felt a small connection between the pair. Not unlike the way he was with Arya- how he was going to feel when he saw her he did not know. He was brought out of his thoughts by Elisa's whisper.

"I am sorry about Roran; I know you loved your family dearly," Eragon forced the lump forming in his throat down not allowing himself to shed tears again. Elisa's hand went from his shoulder to his neck where she traced circles gently in a small effort to comfort him; although in this effort she felt herself becoming more and more attracted to him. Neither had paid much notice but they were but inches apart; dangerously close to be considered just friends or master and student.

Eragon's eyes slowly closed he didn't want to look anywhere the pain of Roran's passing still fresh in his heart. He suddenly felt a warm air brush his lips before he felt a soft feeling meld into them. Elisa's lips were moving gently against his. His eyes flew open in shock and he scampered back slightly without thinking. Elisa stared at him with a look of horror yet hurt.

"I am sorry, Ebilith forgive me," Elisa rushed quickly before standing quickly and turning to flee the scene. Eragon reached out and held her wrist and twirled her around to meet his gaze. Elisa gasped and she fell against his chest.

"Nay Elisa- you are a fine young woman; I cannot return those feelings you may hold as of yet," Eragon started "For I have not fully dealt with my love for another. It would be unfair to you," he finished. He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder before he turned and headed towards the camp. Elisa stood in a small state of shock. She didn't really know how to respond. It wasn't really a rejection or an acceptation, she thought to herself as she returned to camp.

She saw Eragon conversing with Narish an Urgal rider who was very polite even for a member of his race; Narish's dragon Azaroth was a deep brown colour but beautiful nonetheless and very strong.

"We ride for Ellesmera tomorrow. The elves are respectful to riders and I pray and know you will return the favour," Eragon spoke to the group of riders and dragons. They all nodded silently and took a small bow before returning to their dragons to sleep. Eragon felt the nerves of anticipation. Tomorrow would be the first time in fifty years that his eyes last saw Arya- she had made her feelings clear before they had departed with their different paths, but would their feelings stay the same?

"_What __about __Elisa, __little__one? __My __you __do __have __yourself __a __debacle_" Saphira chucked softly before draping a wing over her rider, to protect him from the chilly night air.

_**There is chapter five; Eragon will continue to remember his beloved family and will return for his send off. It's just in war and being a leader prevents you from having a personal life. I am excited myself about the up and coming Eragon/Arya scene so just hold your horses and there be some combat soon. **_

_**Read and Review!**_

_**Averlovi **_


	6. Chapter 6

Hello all, I am sorry to those loyal reviewers who felt cut off at the sudden stop to this story as I had said in the authors note I went through some very troubling issues from the end of 2011 and I am sorry I just ran off like that. Anyway I hope my first chapter back is enjoyable for all my awaiting reviewers.

Chapter Six – Diplomatic Approaches

Eragon's eyes fluttered open to embrace the new day, it was early morning and a thick mist was heavily present in the air. As he pulled himself to an upright sitting position Saphira also began to awake. Her majestic form thrummed with her breathing, she slowly raised her wing to allow the dawn to greet her riders eyes.

"Morning little one, the dawn greets us with a crisp chill" Saphira spoke across their mind link. The morning air did have a bitter chill which helped awake some of his senses quicker than on an warm summers morn. "We are not far from the elves of Du Weldenvarden little one I assume we mean to fly as far as the borders?" She continued after stretching her wings.

"Yes we will travel in the air to the edge and dismount there" Eragon responded. He scanned his riders quickly, most were preparing their saddle bags for flight.

"Listen everyone" Eragon called to his riders. Elisa, Narish and Cerian looked up from their tasks and moved closer to their leader. "We fly for Du Weldenvarden, however once we arrive at the edge of the forest we shall dismount and carry on by foot" Eragon continued. Cerian and elven rider made a gesture to ask permission to speak, with a nod from Eragon he stepped forward slightly.

"Master I would not question your judgement of course, but are we not in need of haste? Surely flying directly to the city would be the fastest option" Cerian asked.

"You are not wrong Cerian, however we cannot simply fly into territory without it seeming forceful, we may be in alliance but the dragon riders of old grew arrogant and entitled. This lead to their downfall so we will enter your kins lands on foot" Eragon responded. It had only dawned on him that he would also be seeing Arya for the first time in fifty years, he wondered how much she had changed and how she would greet him. He still held a fondness in his heart for her, the years hadn't changed how he felt about her but his duties had made Eragon sure to separate his emotions from his work and leadership.

"A noble and wise decision master, I apologise for my naivety" Cerian responded. Eragon merely waved his hand to show apologies were unneeded. Without another word the riders mounted their dragons and took to the skies flying in an diamond formation with Saphira as its head. Eragon cast his mind back to the night's previous events between himself and Elisa. He had been caught completely off guard he hadn't known how to respond and he stupidly said he couldn't return them, yet he hadn't thought of Elisa in that way before the relationship would be risky if he every returned her feelings.

"Little one, how could you of been so blind? Every rider knew of her attraction to you" Saphira echoed her thoughts through their link. Eragon sensed the humour behind her words. "I know you feel for Arya little one, I also know the work we have done over the last fifty years has prevented you from having a personal life. Have you ever considered taking a mate?" Eragon sighed mentally, of course the thought had entered his mind on more than one occasion, he wasn't prude, he had had urges in the past fifty years but restrained himself, not wanting to distract from his duty.

"You know I have, the time just hasn't presented itself that's all" Eragon responded, Saphira made a notion to reply but before she could the great sea of trees that belonged to the forests of Du Weldenvarden was spread before them. Saphira let out a roar signalling their arrival. The dragons began to descend and landed gently on the forest edge. Eragon swiftly dismounted eager to escape the complicated conversation between Saphira and himself, he turned towards his riders who were staring in wonder at the large trees.

"We stay together, stay behind me and do not stray too far I don't want you running into elven patrols alone, you may be riders but most encounters between our kind during the fall were not pleasant" Eragon ordered before turning on his heel and slowly walked into the trees followed by Saphira who just about fit between the forests canopy. The forest was beautiful even during the winter months, the ground felt soft with the grass and soil, Eragon reasoned to himself that they would find a path and head into the heart of the forest where the elven queen ruled.

They walked through the forest quietly, each taking in the beauty of the forest around them. The four riders and dragons kept close together, Cerian had never seen the elven forests he had been born at Illera a year after their arrival he had only heard stories of the city of Ellesmera and its forests. Eragon paused suddenly his elven like ears picking up movement ahead. Before he could raise his hand to stop the group a black crude arrow shot through the trees and embedded itself into his flank. The force of the arrow forced him to his knee with a grunt, Saphira roared in anger scanning the trees for the archer. Elisa and Narish jumped towards Eragon whilst Cerian drew his bow. The air was pieced by the sound of a horn, not one that Eragon recalled. He removed the arrow carefully wincing in pain has he did so.

"I'm fine, it didn't go deep" Eragon assured his students before drawing his blade. Elisa and Narish did the same and the riders spread behind trees whilst their dragons took to the air scanning the forests. The horn sounded once more, it was followed by a loud screeching noise. Eragon had heard it before, it belonged to the Vareka, as he peered around the trees he saw a host of fifty or so of the beasts hurtling towards them. Their charred skin a blight on the forest, before Eragon could command the order to fall back the air was alive with the sound of bow strings. Swan feathered arrows shot from the forest to the right of the Vareka, dropping many of the creatures this barrage was followed by the sound of cavalry charging through the forest. Twenty or so elves on horse back armed with curved spears and bows ran down the remaining Vareka. The beasts screeched in pain as they were slain with ease, Eragon broke cover from the trees ambushing any of the stragglers, he thrust his blade through one of the creatures before twirling to decapitate another.

The fight had ended as swiftly as it had started. Eragon looked to his riders to see if they they were unharmed. Elisa, Narish and Cerian had no noticeable injuries as the group had not been too heavily involved in the fighting. He looked to his wound, the blood was oozing slowly from the puncture in his skin. He was about to heal the wound before the elven riders encircled the group lowering their spears and nocking their arrows.

"Well it has been a long time indeed" Said an elf as he urged his white dappled horse forward. "It is a pleasure to receive the presence of the leader of the dragon riders indeed" The elf continued before removing his helm. The grin that greeted Eragon belonged to Vanir.

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter back I understand its only short but I have the ideas now so it shall expand further from now.

Read and Review it helps me to improve.


End file.
